A jointer-planer is a bench or table mounted power tool which can be utilized to smooth rough stock, chamfer decorative edges, square edges on wood stock and joint edges for a tight flush fit, as in laminating boards edge-to-edge for fabricating furniture tops, doors, sides, panels, shelves, and the like. To achieve these functions, the machine generally comprises an elongated generally cylindrical cutter assembly or head that rotates about a generally horizontal axis and having one or more, generally a plurality, of peripherally mounted generally linear cutting knives together with an in-feed table adjustable parallel the cutter head axis for supporting the board or other work piece for feed to the cutter head, and an out-feed table for receiving the board after it has passed the cutter head and had its surface planed thereby. A fence which passes perpendicular the cutter head axis, extending along the edges of the in-feed and out-feed tables, is generally also provided which is adjustable rotatably about a horizontal axis to enable the planed surface to be finished perpendicular another surface or at a desired angle relative thereto. These components are carried by a base assembly which provides rigidity and stability to the tool and carries a drive means for rotating the cutter head at high speed. The present application relates to the fence and fence mounting which enables such fence and mounting to be provided extremely economicly comprising few parts, easily assembled but yet adapted to be easily adjusted and locked in a desired angular orientation to enable the machine to function smoothly, easily, and accurately.